Can You Keep a Secret?
by ofhustlersandastronauts
Summary: Because secrets are more fun to share. One-shot.


**Author's Note: Another sappy RuHaru from yours truly. Hope Ru isn't too OOC here. Reviews would be welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.**

* * *

"Haruko-chan, I've got to rush home! Make sure you lock up the gym before you leave. Rukawa probably still wants to practice a bit, though. Gotta go!" Ayako, Shohoku's basketball team manager, frantically grabbed her things and dashed madly for the exit.

The rest of the basketball team were shuffling out of the gym after yet another strenuous training session. Captain Miyagi and his vice-captain Mitsui were conferring privately near the locker rooms, while team ace Rukawa was practicing his jump shots.

As assistant manager, Haruko now had responsibilities. She arranged the stats sheets Ayako had left behind, patiently waiting for the three team starters to leave, so that she could lock up the gym. She busied herself with little errands, going around, as the boys minded their own business. Minutes passed, and they settled into each others' company, the only sound accented by Rukawa's dribbles.

"Hey! We're leaving." Miyagi waved, wearing the strap of his gym bag on his forehead.

"Don't stay too late, kids." Mitsui laughed at his own joke, whatever it was, and followed the small point guard out into the cool autumn night.

Of course, Rukawa kept shooting hoops like nothing had happened. His focus was unbreakable...though his rhythm seemed a bit off.

Now, the assistant manager and the team ace were the only ones left in the bright gym.

Haruko glanced at her watch. It was getting late, and her brother would worry. She needed to leave soon, and Ayako had entrusted her with the responsibility of locking up the gym. But Rukawa was still practicing his shots with no imminent intent to stop anytime soon.

Haruko weighed up her options.

She could lock Rukawa up for the night in the gym, and let him practice his heart out, only to release him the next morning.

Or she could leave now, and ask Rukawa to lock up when he was done. But there was only one copy of the gym key for the basketball team, and if they lost it, they'd lose the privilege of practicing in the gym. That had already happened to Ayako once - of all people, it had been the former team captain, Akagi, who'd lost the key! And he was supposed to be a model student! Haruko never thought that her brother could be so irresponsible. Anyway…

She could wait for Rukawa to finish, whenever that was, and lock up once he left.

That would be her best option. And she gets to see him in action, too…

"You should leave. It's getting late." Rukawa said suddenly, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"But I have to lock up the gym…" Haruko held up the key to emphasise her point.

"Suit yourself." Rukawa went back to his shooting, but even Haruko could tell that the ace was distracted. He'd been like that throughout practice lately, as his shots weren't going in cleanly straight through the net as usual - it either hit the backboard, or rolled around the hoop before going in. Once too many times, the ball rebounded off the hoop, much to the ace's consternation.

 _Rukawa-kun, what's wrong?_ Haruko watched his movements, a tinge of worry tugging at her heart, seeing his under par performance.

Five minutes later, he stopped.

"Can't focus."

"Sorry, Rukawa-kun…"

Rukawa looked at her wordlessly and headed to the locker room. He emerged a short while later, all freshened up. Haruko watched his movements, and was surprised to find him directly in front of her; an odd expression on his face.

"Can you keep a secret?" Rukawa rushed his words, his voice low.

Haruko was dumbfounded; she didn't know how to respond to his request. She quickly found her tongue, nodding her head. "I won't tell a soul."

Rukawa motioned to the benches at the side of the gym, inviting her to sit down.

Haruko gazed at his porcelain features as she took a seat; she was so close to him...and what could he be thinking? His expression, as usual, barely gave anything away. Only the crease between his eyebrows had deepened even more recently, but goodness knows what the ace was agitated about. No one on the team had the privilege to access his thoughts.

"I'm still bothered by Sawakita." Rukawa rushed his words again. He was uncomfortable letting someone into his head, and settled to stare at the ceiling.

In the second round of the Inter-high National Championships last summer, Shohoku had been matched against Sannoh, the previous year's champions. Sawakita Eiji was Sannoh's ace player, dubbed the best high school basketball player in the nation. Rukawa had been thoroughly beaten by Sawakita in that match, especially when they played one-on-one. Day in and day out, he could still see Sawakita's eyes taunting him, _you're not good enough._

"And All-Japan has so many good players. Much better than I am." Rukawa lamented, still staring at the ceiling. He'd been invited to attend the exclusive All-Japan junior camp right after Nationals. While the training had been satisfyingly strenuous, it almost felt like a competition, playing with those who were certainly more experienced and hence, more skilled. Rukawa had been one of the youngest participants to join, the others mostly juniors and seniors from various schools all across Japan.

"You don't have to compare yourself to others…" Haruko said tentatively, in a small voice. Rukawa was almost ignoring her, seemingly lost in his little basketball world.

"It's hard not to, when everyone else is doing it." The ace sighed, leaning back against the wall.

Haruko was the only one who'd seen this side of Rukawa. Usually he didn't care if his opponents were better than him; he'd just find a way to conquer them. His determination to win was his best attribute, because it made him play his best basketball.

But now, Shohoku's ace was doubting himself.

It was uncharacteristic of him; he wasn't the kind to wear his heart on his sleeve, telling everyone his secrets. Up until now, he'd guarded himself perfectly from the world, his face a mask of indifference. Now that he'd opened up to Haruko, he felt that he could tell her anything. He didn't know why he was telling her, of all people, but somehow, he knew that he could trust the assistant manager. She was a nice person, after all. And kind and caring and loyal, too. Well, that's what he heard from the others, anyway.

"Rukawa-kun…" Haruko took in a deep breath. She knew that there wasn't much that she could do, and words were all that she could offer him. "Having better opponents….doesn't that motivate you to be the best? A challenge is what makes you learn, and when you overcome it, it makes you stronger."

 _Be the best high school basketball player in Japan, Rukawa-kun_. Coach Anzai's words echoed in Rukawa's mind.

When will he ever learn? Of course the road to the top would be full of challenges. Players like Sendoh and Sawakita were just mere obstacles.

 _And Kaede, you idiot, Sawakita's in America now._

One less problem, taken care of.

 _Challenges make you learn…_

Rukawa abruptly stood up, realising the value of Haruko's words. His goals were clearer now, and he knew what he had to do. His team was relying on him as their ace, as much as he needed them. He'd do his best, become the best player in Japan, and conquer the nation with the teammates he'd learnt to tolerate, continuing Captain Akagi's legacy.

He glanced back at Haruko, a small smile playing on his lips. Doubt was the work of the devil. Of course he had what it took to be the best. His teammates believed in him; _Haruko_ believed in him, even before she joined the basketball club as assistant manager. No matter what, he wasn't going to let them down.

Haruko saw the rare smile on Rukawa's face. She didn't know what to make of it - Rukawa was still as mysterious as ever - but she inwardly sighed in relief, knowing that the ace was out of his funk.

"Let's go home."

"You don't want to practice anymore?" Haruko couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"I'll just come early and practice tomorrow morning." Rukawa remembered that former Captain Akagi spent his waking moments practicing in the gym. It seemed like a much better option, anyway. He'd have to set his alarm clock early, since he wasn't really a morning person. Sleep was as precious to him as basketball, but now, the latter was a priority. Oh, the sacrifices he'd do for basketball...

"It's getting late. I'll walk you home." Rukawa didn't recognize his voice; his tongue now had a brain of its own. He wasn't one to put others' needs before his own, but it _was_ getting dark outside, and it probably wasn't safe for a pretty girl like Haruko to wander the streets alone, so why not?

For Haruko, it was a dream come true. A smile lit her face, and she hurried to close the gym. Rukawa grabbed his belongings and watched her movements, as she did her final duties before locking up. He decided that he liked her smile, not that he was going to admit _that_ out loud.

"Let's go." Rukawa said, after Haruko tucked the gym key safely into her bag.

"No bicycle?"

"I sent it for repair." Rukawa was notorious for the little accidents he'd get into because he routinely fell asleep when riding his legendary pink bike.

The walk back to the Akagi residence was filled with silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Haruko wanted to talk to him, but she wasn't sure how to open up a conversation, yet somehow, the silence was oddly comforting. Every now and then, Haruko could feel Rukawa's hand brushing against hers, never really touching, but it still made her heart flutter.

She hoped he wouldn't notice that she was blushing madly under the dim street lights.

As he was.

Just at the corner of the Akagi residence, Rukawa stopped.

"Can you keep another secret?" The words spilled out of his mouth; a tiny tremor of nervousness in his voice.

"You can trust me…" She started to say, but her words were swallowed whole.

Right there and then, under the distant twinkling stars, in the mellow atmosphere of Kanagawa, he kissed her for the very first time.

 **-owari-**


End file.
